SEEING DOUBLE
by Moore
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!!] When 007 is framed for the murder of 009 and innocent people he must clear his name before caught or killed!!!
1. Introduction

Ian Fleming's James Bond 007 in....  
  
Seeing Double  
  
Introduction  
  
009 was tied to a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he awaited for the three men to come back into the damp warehouse. Suddenly, his heart beat sky-rocketed when the sound of footsteps echoed off the concrete floor. Five Guards entered the warehouse, all Japanese and wearing black leather coats with the exception of the main man who was wearing a business like suit... Two men stayed behind and were guarding the exit with their machine guns in the ready position. The other three men walked over to 009, the main man stood poised in the middle between two guards, who were also carrying machine guns. The man in the middle of the two guards stepped forward toward 009, he was around 5'9" had short-cut black hair and was very skinny.  
  
'Hello 009, you're a little tied up ' said the man laughing at the agent whose hands and feet were tied to the chair. 'Now tell me why you are here'  
  
'I'll never tell ' 009 said knowing he was going to die but he wasn't going to tell why and compromise Her Majesty's Secret Service.  
  
'I'd rather die ' he yelled  
  
'That could easily be arranged ' the man said while the two guards pointed their guns at him  
  
'Who are you' 009 beckoned  
  
'My name is Motoki Kaneko but before your untimely demise, I would like you to meet some one'  
  
Kaneko beckoned to a guard and he left the room. Around a minute later he entered the room with a familiar face which even shocked 009.  
  
'Bond ' 009 gasped  
  
The sound of a gunshot rang out.....009 slumped back in the chair with a third eye. Kaneko laughed as he saw the agent dead  
  
'Take him out and drop his body in the harbor ' Kaneko demanded  
  
The two guards who were standing next to him went toward 009's body and started to untie the rope, finally they freed him and picked him up and walked out of Kaneko's site caring the agent by his feet and head. The two guards continued their way out onto a cliff on the estate owned by Kaneko. They tied a large stone to 009's foot. Kaneko and Bond walked out to the cliff edge and threw 009 over the ledge into the water below, where he will lay to rest forever.  
  
'Excellent job my friend ' Kaneko said to Bond  
  
'Thank you, sir ' he said with a smile  
  
And with those last words they both walked back into the warehouse to talk about their future plans..... 


	2. The Briefing

CHAPTER 1: The Briefing  
  
It was ten in the morning and James Bond entered M's outer office, where Miss Monneypenny sat typing away at her computer.  
  
'Hello, James ' she said without a smile ' I have some very disturbing news to report to you today'  
  
'What is that Moneypenny ' said Bond noticing the seriousness in her voice  
  
'009 was murdered two days ago in Japan ' she said sternly  
  
'By who? '007 voice snarled with anger  
  
'I don't know but M wants to talk to you immediately, I'll tell him your ready to see him'  
  
As Monneypenny switched on the speaker to tell M that 007 was coming in. The green light above M's door flashed on and 007 opened the red padded door and entered the room. He tried to stay calm as M pointed to the seat in front of him. Bond sat down and waited for M to speak.  
  
'Bond, 009 was murdered two nights ago in Japan, an agent from the Koan- Chosa-Cho, Wai-Lin Mykoto was keeping an eye on him when she discovered he had been killed and called us up'  
  
'Any suspect ' 007 asked stroking his hand through his jet black hair in confusion  
  
'009 was having a meeting with a Japanese man named Motoki Kaneko and then he was murdered. We believe is works for the terrorist organization D.O.W.N.'  
  
'Destruction of the Western Nations ' Bond replied  
  
'Yes, Bond ' M replied shocked that 007 knew of the upcoming group  
  
'009 was sent to be an associate to Kaneko and then kill him when we believe his cover was blown. '  
  
'I see M, did they find his body'  
  
'No, Bond. Wai-Lin was listening in on the conversation on a recorder planted in 009's lapel.'  
  
'What did he say?'  
  
M stood up from his desk and walked over where Bond was sitting  
  
'Kaneko's voice has been confirmed a match by the CIA but the last words from 009 were "Bond" '  
  
Bond sat wondering why his name had been stated by 009 and not someone or something else. M finally broke the silence  
  
' Then we heard a gun shot, the rest of the tape continued rolling and we heard Kaneko say the body was to be tossed into the harbor, then the connection died. Before this occurred it mostly was 009 trying to get into D.O.W.N then their was a fight as you can here objects banging then all we heard was a brief conversation of 009 not telling Kaneko why he was their. '  
  
'So their was an insider? 'Bond asker confused about the topic  
  
'We think so, Bond ' he said opening the door ' but were not certain'  
  
'But if 009 is a westerner how did Kaneko even consider him to join ' 007 asked M quizzically.  
  
'He stated he hated westerners and that they were all stupid fools....and it was that easy ' M answered Bond's question.  
  
Bond then started to get worried that he was going to Japan. All the memories rushed back into Bond's mind like a river going down stream. His fight with Ernst Stavro Blofeld, and the amnesia that he had suffered. M sensed the flicker of fear in Bond and started to talk  
  
'Bond, I know of your past situations that occurred in Japan but you're the best agent for the job'  
  
M was not the one to give 007 or any other agent glory by saying they are the best MI6 had ever seen but Bond was one of the most accomplished agents in the service. He had brought down many criminals and terrorist. The evil Ernst Stavro Blofeld for example, who had murdered his beloved wife Tracy, Auric Goldfinger, Dr. No and others that Bond had either stopped or killed. Bond smiled when he heard M say this comment towards him.  
  
'If you say so, sir. '  
  
'Good 007, Moneypenny will you give Bond the files on D.O.W.N and Kaneko'  
  
'Yes, Sir ' and with that M walked into his office to continue his work.  
  
'So Where are you off to now'  
  
'....Japan ' Bond replied slowly  
  
'I see ' she said realizing Bond's past with the nation  
  
'Here are the files 007; you leave for Tokyo in an hour'  
  
'Thanks, Moneypenny I'll see you when I get back'  
  
007 left the office of M and put the memories out of his head  
  
The past is the past.....focus on the present, the future Bond told himself.  
  
Finally his thoughts had gone to sleep and he was ready to go to Japan and start over. When Bond reached the parking lot he got into his Aston Martin DB5 in which he purchased from the Q-Branch a few years back after it's decommission. Bond loved the car so much he drove it just as much as his Bentley. The cars wheels pounded on the concrete of the London streets as he headed for the airport in where he would take a twelve hour flight to Tokyo, Japan. Bond wasn't the one for long flights but now he had time to check carefully over the files of Kaneko and D.O.W.N. The people who had murdered his friend and ally, 009. Bond did not usually try to make friends with the business he was in; if you make a close relationship with them it's most likely they will be killed on a mission and will never return. However Bond did like to talk to the fellow agents about past missions and where he has been. Mostly, he talked to 003 and 009 who were usually away the same time Bond was except for a few occasions. They were nice, friendly, but were also good at their profession. They were problem eliminators but sometimes the problems elimated them first. Bond finally reached the airport with only five to spear as he boarded the plane. Around ten minuets later the flight was airborne and a Japanese flight attendant came up to Bond.  
  
'Moshi Moshi ' she said to Bond who was looking at his watch it read 1:30. The meeting with M was two hours and then the hour ride to the airport. They were in the air for twenty minutes and this was the first site of a flight attendant.  
  
' Konnichi Wa ' he replied to her in the best Japanese he could 'Menyuu o misete kudasai ' 'Hai ' and with that the beautiful flight attendant turned around. She was beautiful in the eyes of Bond. She had black hair tied into a bunn and was wearing a red kimono, she looked very young...around twenty-three. But all the Japanese seemed young, they never seemed to change age...staying forever young. Finally, she came back with the menu he had asked for. Bond didn't eat breakfast nor lunch yet and was starving. 'Arrigato Gozaimasu' Bond said and the attendant went on to serve another person until Bond decided. He browed through the three page menu at his options and read down the list: KAMAMESHI NOODLES SUSHI GOHAN (RICE) TONKATSU Bond liked Tonkatsu, it is a traditional style meal consisting of a pork cutlet coated in batter and deep fried. A different attendant came towards Bond but was wearing the same dress and hair style as the other attendant. 'By the way' she said turning around ' would you like something to drink, sir? ' Bond was thirsty but didn't want to have an alcoholic beverage before he reviewed his files for fear of himself ordering more and getting drunk. ' Ah ' he said thinking ' I'll have some Mizu ' she went to turn away but he stopped her ' May I also have some Tonkatsu ' 'Yes, Sir.' she said ' It will be ready in ten ' and with that she vanished as she walked through the red curtains. Now to those files Bond thought Lets start with D.O.W.N  
  
D.O.W.N (Destruction of Western Nations) D.O.W.N originated back in 1995 by Japanese terrorist Motoki Kaneko (See Next File). Kaneko assembled his organization of twelve crime syndicates located throughout Japan. Of those twelve their are 205 agents total which are sent to kill themselves along with others. D.O.W.N's most notable act of terrorism against the West was the bombing of their embassy in Japan which killed fifteen, the three men who planted the bombs were arrested and executed. The most current attack against when a man from the organization walked into a tourist area and shot all the Westerners their leaving a total of thirty-seven dead. Currently, Agent 009 was sent to investigate the man's actions but was murdered, his body was never found. Bond sat back and picked up his water and took a sip the air attendant had brought him while he was carefully studying the files. He studied it closely for about five minutes. Now Bond picked up the file about Motoki Kaneko and read to himself.  
  
Motoki Kaneko Motoki Kaneko works for the organization D.O.W.N. His organization ' the kasa' is one of the top syndicates inside of D.O.W.N and has carried out the most attacks. The forty-three year old Kaneko was the believed murderer of Agent 009. Kaneko is believed to be in a D.O.W.N safe house somewhere in Tokyo.  
  
Attached to the file was a picture of Kaneko. Next to it stated the basic information HEIGHT: 5'9" HAIR: Black and short EYES: Brown OTHER: Is very skinny, weight is not known. Most files from CIA Headquarters  
  
Bond threw the folders into a black attaché case he had brought along and saw the air attendant coming towards him with his platter. Around twenty minuets later, Bond was sleeping. 


End file.
